Inferno Team
Inferno Team was a SPARTAN fireteam attached to Special Warfare Command Group Three, comprised of varying numbers of super-soldiers from different projects, including the SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-II Class II, SPARTAN-III and TROJAN programs. Designed for large scale assaults on Covenant forces, the membership of the team made it one of, and at times the, largest SPARTAN-based team in the UNSC armed forces. Formed in 2544 from members of TROJAN Team Alpha and Sienna Team of Project INDIGO while other members were healing from recent battles, the team's initial membership would come to a quick end within six months when both teams returned to full strength; Colonel Urban Holland of SPECWARCOM Group Three, however, would keep Sienna Team operating as a sub-unit of Inferno alongside several SPARTAN-III operatives and other super-soldiers. Suffering several casualties during the Covenant's final push in 2549-2551, elements of Inferno were present at the battle of Reach, but the team itself was not officially present, currently being inactivated. The team was reactivated during the Siege of Earth, however, incorporating several new members that were reassigned from other units by ONI, chief among them being SPARTAN-II Class 1 and Leonidan agent Riker-012, who took over the leadership role of the team for the duration of the Siege. Overview Roster 2544 *'Codename: ISTARI' (Inferno Actual) - *'Petty Officer First Class Roy Koel' (Inferno One) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Edwin Davis' (Inferno Two) - *'Petty Officer Third Class Kymberli Wilson' (Inferno Three) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Marshall Black' (Inferno Four) - *'Chief Petty Officer Mattias-256' (Inferno Five) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Carris-137' (Inferno Six) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Silvie-251' (Inferno Seven) - 2545 *'Codename: MIDNA' (Inferno Actual) - *'Chief Petty Officer Mattias-256' (Inferno One) - *'Petty Officer First Class Darcy-278' (Inferno Two) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Carris-137' (Inferno Three) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Caleb-095' (Inferno Four) - *'Petty Officer Second Class Silvie-251' (Inferno Five) - * (Inferno Six) * (Inferno Seven) * (Inferno Eight) * (Inferno Nine) * (Inferno Ten) * (Inferno Eleven) * (Inferno Twelve) 2552 *'Codename: ISTARI' (Inferno Actual) - Commander and coordinator of Inferno Team during and directly after the Siege of Earth, ISTARI was a highly respected member of the Office of Naval Intelligence, and a long-standing aid to Director Parangosky. *[[Riker-012|'Master Chief Petty Officer Riker-012']] (Inferno One) - Commanding officer of the team in combat situations, Riker-012 was a member of the original SPARTAN-II Class 1 and one of Director Parangosky's personal Leonidans, specializing in commando strikes and orbital insertions. *[[Minor Characters (LOMI)#Marak-A103|'Senior Chief Petty Officer Marak-A103']] (Inferno Two) - * (Inferno Three) - * (Inferno Four) - * (Inferno Five) - The resident cyberwarfare and information warfare specialist, Benji Wong is a Spartan 1.1 that was recruited by Project GENOME's effort to gain extra super-soldiers during the Siege of Earth. *'Petty Officer First Class Avalon-X05' (Inferno Six) - *[[SPARTAN-II Class II (LOMI/Matt-256)|'Chief Petty Officer Heinz-238']] (Inferno Seven) - *[[SPARTAN-II Class II (LOMI/Matt-256)|'Chief Petty Officer Bryn-175']] (Inferno Eight) - *[[Project CONSEQUENCE#SPARTAN-2.1|'Corporal Chon']] (Inferno Nine) - *[[Project CONSEQUENCE#SPARTAN-2.1|'Private First Class Nalani Heap']] (Inferno Ten) - *[[Minor Characters (LOMI)#Gregory-266|'Senior Chief Petty Officer Gregory-266']] (Inferno Eleven) - *[[Viggo-G132|'Petty Officer First Class Viggo-G132']] (Inferno Twelve) - Assigned to Inferno alongside the rest of Team Scimitar after they completed their mission on Mars, *[[Elijah-G237|'Petty Officer Second Class Elijah-G237']] (Inferno Thirteen) - *[[Sean-G290|'Petty Officer Third Class Sean-G290']] (Inferno Fourteen) - *[[Dominic-G146|'Petty Officer Third Class Dominic-G146']] (Inferno Fifteen) - *[[Billy-G039|'Petty Officer Third Class Billy-G039']] (Inferno Sixteen) - 2558 *'Codename: DEKKER' (Inferno Actual) - * (Inferno One) * (Inferno Two) *'Petty Officer First Class Arelynn-G056' (Inferno Three) - *'Petty Officer First Class Doris-G300' (Inferno Four) - * (Inferno Five) * (Inferno Six) * (Inferno Seven) 2572 *'Codename: DEKKER' (Inferno Actual) *'Chief Petty Officer Arelynn-G056' (Inferno One) - *'Chief Petty Officer Doris-G300' (Inferno Two) - * (Inferno Three) * (Inferno Four) * (Inferno Five) * (Inferno Six) * (Inferno Seven) * (Inferno Eight) * (Inferno Nine) * (Inferno Ten) * (Inferno Eleven) * (Inferno Twelve) * (Inferno Thirteen) * (Inferno Fourteen) * (Inferno Fifteen) * (Inferno Sixteen) Behind the scenes *Inferno Team was created because the author felt he needed some way to unify his super-soldier forces during Project Reignition Related Pages *'Special Warfare Group Three' *'Sienna Team' *'Team Alpha' *'Team Scimitar' *'Gauntlet Team' Category:SPARTAN Teams